The Devil Himself
by Hael Storm
Summary: A lot of blood in this one. Shows the back story of Meta on of my Characters
1. What have I become

**Hello guys I am here with a new story. It is about a character of mine and well beyond that you will have to read to find out. I own nothing beside Holly, Claw, and the Devil**

**Unknown POV**

**Far in the past**

_It all started when I was a small kit. I was enjoying a day with my brother and my parents. We were all just sitting out in the sun, when IT came. It was pure black. When it was in the shadows I could not see it. I saw it as it was creeping up. I was about to call out a warning, but I was to late. It dashed from the shadows attacking my father. He was able to stall it for a few seconds, just enough time for my mother to hide my brother and I. It then turned on her. However, it did not kill her just mortally wound her. It then just stalked away into the shadows never to be seen again. I crawled out with to try and save my mother, however it was all in vain. Before she died she said to me "Claw, please take care of Holly, and never ever enjoy killing." "I promise mother, just don't leave." I whisper out as I cry my heart out."_

**Claw's POV**

**A few moons ago.**

"What do you mean Holly is dead!?" I screech at Rock

"I mean she is dead Claw. Some loner was fighting with the Clans and killed him." The light gray tom growled back at me.

"Did you catch what he looked like?" I growl feeling a rage grow in my chest.

"SHE- was light gray and had blue eyes. I have never seen another cat like that." Rock responded.

"What!? How did a she-cat beat Holly? He was an amazing fighter!"

"I have no idea I was fighting for my life, those Clan cats are stronger than I thought."

"I will be back later." I growl as I run towards the Clans territory.

"Don't die like your brother." Rock calls to me but I do not answer.

(a few sunrises later)

"I think I can smell Holly's blood." I whisper to myself, as I smell the air.

I begin to creep up to the place where the smell is the most recent, and then I see the cat that Rock told me about. As a creep towards her, a tom with a strange scent sees me a calls a warning.

"Oh, great." I mutter then I dash towards the she-cat.

She soon realizes I am coming for her and she dashes away but I follow silently in the trees. But, suddenly she stops. It looks like she is in a lot of pain but I have no idea why. Then I hear it.

"Kits! She gave birth to Kits!" I laugh as my eyes grow and gain a crazy gleam to them.

I land near to here and steal one of the kits and kill it. She now understands that I mean to cause her a lot of pain. Her and her mate grab the remaining kits and run away. I follow them and make a temporary nest for a few days in a tree.

**Claw's POV**

**Present Day**

One day, I wake to find that Lady, the she-cat that killed Holly, is out hunting with her mate Goldenheart, one of the Clan cats that live in the area.

"Lets see if I can find their den." I mutter to myself

As I creep around ThunderClan territory I hear whispers of kits.

"Dumb little creatures" I laugh. "How should I make Lady feel even more pain?"

Then I see one of the kits poke its little head out of the nest. I make a grab for it and then take it up to my nest. Then I wait for what seems like hours apon hours for Lady to come back. Soon I start to get hungry but I let it stay. I will eat soon enough. I doze off keeping the kit under me so it can not escape. Then I am awaked to a screech.

"Where is my kit!" I hear Lady cry out.

"Up here." I growl back.

I see her look up eyes wide open in shock.

"Bring him down here now." She growls at me.

"No." I growl back. Then my hunger gives in. I kill the kit and then eat it.

I see Lady's eyes grow large then she runs into her den. Suddenly a memory places out in my head. _"I promise Mother just do not leave me."_ What...what have I done. I run towards my den when I run into a black puddle and slip. Some of the black stuff gets into my mouth and then I feel a burning sensation in my chest. Then my vision goes dark.

I wake a few days later and look at my legs

"Why…why are my legs black?" I mutter to myself. "And why is my whole pelt black."

"Because I am in you." A evil sounding voice echo's in my head. " I am the Meta and you are my new host."

Then a memory plays in my mind. _A black cat with red eyes springing from the shadows giving a killing blow to my father. _

"No…no this can not be happeneing." I mutter as I crawl to a puddle.

I close my eyes not wanting to look. I start to peak them open hoping to see my normal blue eyes but as my eyes fully open I realize what I have become. I have become what killed my parents, my worst nightmare, the devil himself.

**End of the chapter guys. Hoped you liked it, and FWI the unknown POV at the beginning was Claw.**


	2. The Changes

**Hey guys hoped you like the last chapter. People I have talked with dislike Claw for killing two kits and then eating one of them. Get over it. I have already written it and I will not change it. And if you come from the Fluffypath Minecraft server you will know how bloody this story will get. And on that note…Lets get started**

**Meta's POV**

It has been a few days, and I still have not gotten used to being this…this…demon that I have inside me. I can run for miles with out getting tired. I can fight foxes alone with out getting hurt… not that I can get hurt. I have tried to claw myself and I can't. I have jumped into a crocodile's mouth and killed it from the inside out. But, the strangest thing that has happened to me is the dreams. Every night I dream of an amazingly beautiful she-cat, she is perfect in every way. However, I get a felling that she is in danger. She keeps saying _Meta come save me. _But the first night I told her that I do not know who she is. That is when the demon told me that she is Tex our mate. I always wake in the morning wishing I knew where she was. Then one night I saw part of the area that she was in. When I woke up I went towards the place that I saw.

_Okay this is the last time I will interrupt in a story but I want to tell you about Tex. Meta is a demon of death and Tex is the demon of Temptation. Tex looks different to every one. She looks like what every cat wants the cat of their dreams looks like. And on that note enjoy._

**The Next Day**

As I walk through a pine forest I run into a pack of wolves. My normal instinct is to run but then Meta's instincts kick in and I charge at the wolves. One of them charge me and I bring it down with a quick bite to the neck. Then two more charge. I jump over on and land on the other and claw out its eyes. I then turn around and jump at the other one and kill it. As I turn then largest wolf charges me as I jump is feel something extend from my back. I take a chance to long behind me and I realize what they are.

"Wings! I have wings!" I exclaim out loud.

I use my wings to fly up and then drop down on the last wolf and rip it apart. Then I walk away.

**Short chapter I know I just wanted to send out this chapter to my friends. It will be longer next time. Hoped you liked it. BYE**


End file.
